<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Rain On My Parade by Percygranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337612">Don't Rain On My Parade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger'>Percygranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2015 backlog, Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Showers, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard regrets everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Rain On My Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bones, have you seen my-” Jim looked into the bathroom absently and stopped cold. His brow wrinkled. “What are you doing in the shower? With your clothes on?” </p><p>Bones looked back at him, expression sour. “What does it look like? I’m seducing you.”</p><p>Surprised into laughter, Jim did his best to tamp it down as he noticed Bones’ expression getting grim. “Sorry, sorry,” he gasped. “I’m just, wow, this is a hell of a time to get...romantic?” He pressed his lips together to stifle another bubble of hilarity. Bones looked a bit like a drowned cat, his hair flattened to his head barring a few stray curls that refused to be tamed by something as simple as a soaking.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Bones said, “It’s our anniversary, you idiot.” </p><p>“Oh.” The realization zinged through Jim, pinning him to the ground. They’d made it. A whole year. A vague memory popped up, drunken words sealed with a handshake and silly grins. “Wait, is this because of that bet?” </p><p>“Now he gets it,” Bones grumbled. “Are you going to come take advantage of me or do I get to actually take a shower now?”</p><p>Jim felt himself melting a bit, a helpless smile on his face. Quick steps covered the distance between them, and Jim put both hands on Bones’ shoulders. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know.” </p><p>“I know,” Bones replied. “Now help me take off these clothes, I’m freezing.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>